This invention relates to a combinable planting plate, particularly to one easy to fabricate, combinable to different areas a person wants, possible to plant different sorts of plants, adjustable in water volume contained in a planting layer placed in the planting plate.
As population and cities incessantly grow, and spare land for green area is harder and harder to find. Ordinary people living in a jungle of concrete buildings can only make use of a small space for planting some trees, flowers or green lawn for enjoying and observation, cultivating some lawn on a rooftop or arranging some pot flowers and evergreens, etc. in a house. However, those pot flowers or lawns on rooftops have the following disadvantages and inconveniences.
1. In planting lawns a layer of non-woven cloth is laid on the ground, or a layer of hollow bricks is laid under the layer of non-woven cloth additionally. Then soil is placed on the non-woven cloth for cultivating lawn or flowers in the soil, but this kind of planting is rather suitable for a large area, not suitable for a small room in a house or a small space of outer empty land around a house.
2. As soil is to be brought into a house and laid on a non-woven cloth, it may smear some places in a house during carrying the soil, involving cleaning work of scattered soil.
3. Common lawn is in advance already cultivated and then transplanted to where it is needed, so after the lawn is finished planting, it is not easy to change or supplement other flowers
4. Soil for lawn or green grass cannot hold water always enough, so it has to be watered regularly, resulting in psychological and bodily burden to a person.
A main objective of the invention is to offer a combinable planting plate consisting of a base, a support plate and a planting layer. The base has a plurality of cup-shaped chambers for storing water, or cone-shaped projections to store water in the spaces among the cone-shaped projections. The base has a plurality of projecting square rings and projecting combining studs formed on a circumferential edge for combining more than two bases to increase a planting area. Further, a support plate or a flat net plate is combined on the base, having a plurality of cone-shaped cups with water-absorbing material contained therein for adjusting water volume. The support plate has a circumferential short wall for placing a planting layer in the space surrounded by the wall. Then lawn, green grass or flowers may be planted in the planting layer according to a person"" liking,
Another objective of the invention is to offer a combinable planting plate provided with a support plate, which has a plurality of cone-shaped projections and water-absorbing material contained in each cone-shaped projection for planting moisture-enduring plants. Or the theory of siphon can be used to suck water in the projections to the planting layer to plant dry-enduring plants to prevent water from flowing excessively. Thus, water in the planting layer can be adjustable, facilitating care of the plants in conjunction with water storing function of the cup-shaped chambers of the base.
One more objective of the invention is to offer a combinable planting plate, having the base and the supporting plate placed on the base to permit rain or water sprayed to flow through the drain holes of the supporting plate or through the net plate into the cone-shaped cups of the base to store therein. Further, the base has drain holes in a proper height to adjust the water level of the base, which then has a function of storing water. If the flat net plate is used, roots of lawn or flowers can extend down through the net holes to suck up water stored in the base, without possibility of withering caused by insufficiency of water.